


February 22, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never loathed you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit.





	February 22, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I never loathed you,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit and she thought he forgot about her.

THE END


End file.
